villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Love Robin/Scarred Velociraptor
The Scarred ''Velociraptor'' is the alpha of a set of dinosaurs within the Jurassic Park universe, such creatures are used as a common form of predator for their worlds. In the video game, the leader, distinguished by the scar across her left eye, has been a consummate menace to all humans unfortunate enough to cross the Velociraptors' hunting ground. She is a major antagonist in Jurassic Park The Game. History The Scarred Velociraptor originated on Isla Nublar, main location of the book and first film. In the videogame tie-in, a small team, made-up Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales and Nima Cruz, are sent to recover scattered survivors on the island. The team encounters a particularly dominant set of Velociraptors. Establishing his skills immediately, Oscar fights and kills a member of the clan. After the kill he goes to find survivors, Jess and Gerry Harding, who were being stalked by the same pack's alpha female. The alpha is left scarred but escapes. This encounter would help to mark the Alpha female for the rest of the game. Later in the game, after the team had rounded up the survivors, the Velociraptors corner and descend upon the team while trying to by-pass the island's power-plant security to move out. With the Velociraptors on their scent the team must find a way to get out quickly despite the plant's pressure controlled gates without breaking them. Oscar volunteers to go down to release the gate to allow the others to get away. Billy initially attempts to help but Oscar states that the survivors will need as many people as possible to guard them once they have a clear shot to run. Billy reluctantly must concede the point and Oscar finds a rock slope near-by to climb down and attempts to sneak by to the switch. Even with Billy distracting the other Velociraptors the Scarred Velociraptor hones in on and brings attention to Oscar just before he gets to the gate release. Oscar momentarily fights off the creatures and briefly appears to get the dinosaurs to in-fight over him, but is eventually killed by the Scarred Velociraptor who rallies her pack in for the kill. Oscar manages to turn the gate leaver while being eaten by the Scarred Velociraptor and gives his team and the survivors a chance to escape. The Velociraptors don't bother to clean Oscar's corpse, instead opting to chase down the rest before they have a chance to get away once Oscar is dead. The Scarred Velociraptor, having seen Oscar's path downward, uses it to climb up the rock ledge and hop onto the catwalk after the others. Billy leads them down the facility once the gate's released but with the Velociraptors shortly behind. Upon reaching a new room the Velociraptors seem to pick up on a new scent and the Scarred Velociraptor pauses the strike, then urges her comrades to leave. The room was the nest of the Troodons, a much more fearsome set of predators the raptors know not to cross if possible. Personality The Scarred Velociraptor seems uncharacteristically vengeful as opposed generic predators within the rest of the pack. She has her sights locked firmly on Oscar for the death of her mate and her partial blindness and seems to be working off her early encounter as a vendetta. She has a firm command over her fellow Velociraptors and helps coordinate them for the hunt. Her willingness to ignore Oscar's corpse as a source of food after the fresh kills shows she is not hunting out of hunger or instinct but genuine malice. She is particularly bright for a Velociraptor, keying in on confusion tactics, retracing steps and detecting danger before it is too late. Navigation Category:Predator Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Ferals Category:Female Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral